


Session Zero

by TheChronicallyUnluckyTiefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, What-If, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicallyUnluckyTiefling/pseuds/TheChronicallyUnluckyTiefling
Summary: Session 0: the session players and their DM have before the adventure begins. Along with clarifying needs and expectations between all involved, this time is geared towards setting up characters and their possible connections to each other. Ideally much of individual players' visions are kept for the heroes-to-be they create, but often, some ideas are left behind on the cutting room floor.Or, a couple of concepts that didn't make it into Critical Role: The Mighty Nein, as well as some what-ifs from a fan.
Kudos: 5





	Session Zero

“I’m telling you, it’s maroon!”

“Noooo, it’s red-violet.”

“Red-violet just doesn’t fit!”

Caleb looked up from his tankard at his bickering companions. “Are you really going to argue color with the resident artist?” he inquired of the smaller debater. 

Nott the Brave stared at her wizard aghast, like he had shoved a snake in her face. “But ‘red-violet’...it’s just words for two different colors mashed together! It’s far too direct a description for--”

“Maroon is a brown-crimson,” Jester inserted, finger pointing up matter-of-factly. “When most people call something maroon, they’re thinking of burgundy.”

A blink of gold goblin eyes, then, “Alright, so Mollymauk Tealeaf is burgundy.”

“Noooo!” Jester’s protest came out like a shrill yowl. “Burgundy is too dark a shade, it doesn’t match up with his skin tone at all!”

“ _Then why did you bring up burgundy_?!”

“BECAUSE YOU WERE CLEARLY MIXING UP MAROON WITH BURGUNDY!”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP SAYING MOLLY’S RED-VIOLET!”

“THAT’S BECAUSE HE IS!”

“NO! HE! ISN’T! ‘RED-VIOLET’ IS TOO OBVIOUS! AND MOLLYMAUK ISN’T OBVIOUS!”

“Should I be concerned I’m hearing my name all the way up the stairs?” the tiefling in mention asked, walking into the tavern’s bar room. The shouting ceased, though an air of teasing animosity remained. 

Caleb took a swig from his drink. “There appears to be some confusion regarding what hue you are. Don’t feel obligated to answer, I can understand the question coming off as, ah, quite rude.”

Mollymauk gave one of his trademark crooked smiles. “Couldn’t offer an answer either way. I’m colorblind.” With a habitual touch to check the sickle at his side, the blood hunter strolled over to the bar.

Jester stared after him, thoughtful. “Do you think he’s serious this time?”

“It’s always hard to say with our circus friend,” commented the table’s resident human and voice of reason. Finished, he pushed the tankard away and pulled out his newest book. Thumbing to where he left off, he frowned as a tuft of hair fell into his eyes.

The cleric before him, affectionately nicknamed The Lavender Hurricane by their group, looked over as he pulled the unruly strands back. “Your hair is getting kind of long, Caleb. Are you growing it out? Would you like me to cut it for you?”

Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, nein, there is no need for that.”

“But you have such nice hair, it would be a shame not to do something with it!” Jester protested. Impulsively reaching over to push more hair out of his face, she added, “It’s such a pretty ginger, too!”

Before the wizard’s face could even dare redden, Nott piped up. “‘Ginger’? I always thought it was strawberry blond.”

Jester’s face fell into her hands with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> According to _Talks Machina_ ([ _Talks Machina_ episodes](https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-campaign-2-mighty-nein-videos/), [Talks Machina Highlights - Critical Role C2E1 (Jan 16, 2018)](https://eponymous-rose.tumblr.com/post/169798552982/talks-machina-highlights-critical-role-c2e1-jan)), both Laura Bailey and Taliesin Jaffe wanted to play a lavender tiefling with a sickle. They decided to split it up, Taliesin getting the color and Laura getting the weapon.
> 
> Also, when Jester refers to people mixing up maroon and burgundy, she's mostly referring to me. *bows head in shame*


End file.
